<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protecto Aurora(English Translation) by ThePsychic01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933765">Protecto Aurora(English Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01'>ThePsychic01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Made By Drei11<br/>Lisa makes a wild scientific discovery that puts her entire family at risk. A secret group within the government will try by all means to steal this enigmatic find for their evil ends. Only a white haired boy stands between the destruction and salvation of her family and perhaps the entire world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protecto Aurora(English Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297477">Proyecto Aurora</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a morning like any other in the noisy Loud house, the girls were in the bathroom line waiting impatiently for their turn. While Lori and Leni chatted animatedly about school gossip, which involved a clueless Carol, the others found each other in their inner world. Lana petted her little iguana Peeves, Lucy read a book of poetry while Luna practiced an old Nick Swagger tune on her imaginary guitar. The bathroom door opened and a lively Lynn emerged.</p>
<p>-Buahaha! I really feel sorry for whoever came in after that.</p>
<p>- "Ha ha" very funny Lynn, you know what will happen to you if you covered the bathroom again. -said an angry Lori</p>
<p>-Yes, the last time your crap broke the great berta. -said Lana.</p>
<p>-Hey don't blame me! I have an important game today and I have to clean the pipes before ...</p>
<p>But at that moment Lynn's tirade was interrupted by a sudden slam of the door, they all turned their heads in unison and to their surprise they saw that it had been little Lisa who came out of her room with a face of few friends.</p>
<p>- What happened sis, again one of your experiments did kaput? - Said the last in line, Luna.</p>
<p>-I'm sorry fraternal unity, I don't think you can measure the magnitude of the annoyance I feel at this precise moment, much less the causes of my troublesome situation.</p>
<p>-Hey I was just worried, you don't have to be so grumpy this early.</p>
<p>- Girls, breakfast is ready! her father yelled from the first floor.</p>
<p>The girls who had already fulfilled the morning ritual ran down to the dining room, Lisa, noticing that her turn would not come soon, went down with the others. They ran pushing each other up the stairs to take their position at the large family table, Lynn took her usual seat next to her father, the others dispersed in their favorite places at the family table. A hearty breakfast was waiting for them on top of it, consisting of waffles, scrambled eggs and the inevitable coffee and hot cocoa, the first for the big girls and the second for the little ones.</p>
<p>-How is my athlete today, do you feel ready? said Mr. Lynn.</p>
<p>- Sure dad! Today we will kick their little behinds. - Lynn said as he chewed his waffle violently.</p>
<p>- * Ugh * Disgusting, Dad tell Lynn to stop swearing. - Lola said.</p>
<p>-Back is not technically rude, honey.</p>
<p>-I know, but it's still gross.</p>
<p>-Lynn stop swearing. - said Mrs. Loud as she came from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Rita carried a large plate full of freshly baked cupcakes that she placed in the center of the table, Lynn keeping her competitive spirit took out three of the most appetizing and put them on her plate while her sisters looked annoyed.</p>
<p>-Daughter you must leave at least something the others. - said her mother.</p>
<p>-Okay honey, you know how it gets before a game.</p>
<p>Rita just gave a little sigh and forgive her little glutton, it was true, that day was quite important to her. Maybe that would be the day your daughter's softball team finally won a game that season.</p>
<p>She watched the rest of her daughters as they fiercely devoured the dishes in front of them, she noticed that her little scientist hadn't even touched her food and was quieter than usual, immersed in her own thoughts. He approached her discreetly so as not to attract the attention of the others.</p>
<p>- Is something wrong honey? - Rita asked.</p>
<p>-Nothing's wrong mommy, only one of her pots made Kaboom !, hahahaha. - said a funny Luan.</p>
<p>-Heaven I've already told you not to do dangerous experiments, you could hurt yourself. Rita said with a hint of concern.</p>
<p>-It's nothing mommy, today the usual endorphin flow is lower than normal. Nothing one of your peanut butter sandwiches can't fix. -said Lisa trying to simulate her best smile.</p>
<p>Rita could tell immediately that her little daughter was hiding something from her. She had a great spirit of independence and never appreciated the help of others, not her parents or her sisters, especially her sisters. So there was no point trying to delve deeper into the matter and put her on the defensive. Lisa was intelligent, if she really needed help, she had no doubt that she would let her know what was happening to her. For the moment she told herself that she would let it pass, so she headed to the kitchen to fulfill her request, maybe she just really just needed a sandwich. As I opened the freezer, the kitchen phone started ringing, I stopped what I was doing and picked up the handset.</p>
<p>- Hello?</p>
<p>-Hi, is this the Loud residence?</p>
<p>It was a voice she did not know with a rather harsh tone of voice, the word "police" planted itself in her mind. She felt an icy cold running down her back at that moment, a call from the police never brings good news.</p>
<p>-Yes ... I am Mrs. Loud, who is offered to you sir ...</p>
<p>-Oh excuse me, I'm Detective Roderick. And well ... this is somewhat complicated ma'am. said the hesitant detective.</p>
<p>As Mrs. Loud spoke on the phone, the straggling daughters came downstairs to take their places at the family table.</p>
<p>-Lynn, do you know what the height of a footballer is? - Luan asked.</p>
<p>- And how do I know that? - Lynn said paying little attention.</p>
<p>-Have a child without balls. Hahaha</p>
<p>Lynn spat out the hot coffee she was drinking like a fountain, splashing the dining room wall.</p>
<p>-Luan ... pff ... you've gone too far - said Mr. Loud trying to contain his laughter.</p>
<p>-I don't understand. Why should I have balls? - Lola said.</p>
<p>-Tomorrow is your great beauty pageant, right sky? - said Mr. Loud trying to divert her attention.</p>
<p>- Of course! As I told you before, everyone is invited to witness my majestic ...</p>
<p>- What the hell did you eat Lynn? Because it is the third time in the week that you cover the toilet. -said Lori who was going down the stairs at that moment.</p>
<p>-Only a special of ten burritos and plenty of garlic sauce, this body does not take care of itself.</p>
<p>- Do not ignore me! - Lola shouted.</p>
<p>- * Ugh * I think I lost my appetite, can I skip the breakfast pop's? - Luna said leaving her plate aside.</p>
<p>-Not skipping breakfast, darling. Good nutrition starts in the morning.</p>
<p>At that time everything was normal, well if "normal" is the right word to describe her family. That usual chaos product of nine girls living under the same roof had always seemed a nuisance to her, it interfered with her experiments, with her studies, with her peace of mind. Well that's what I was thinking up to that point. This morning was an exception, since two thoughts were battling in her subconscious, one of them was the desire that all that familiar chaos remain immovable, stopped in time. The other was guilt, because that normality might be threatened as a result of her actions.</p>
<p>The knowledge that he had so often pursued incessantly had failed him. She had put something very important at risk and realized it very late. I wish it had been a mistake, I wish all your research had been a fiasco, I never wish I had been wrong so badly. But her theory was perfect, unique, beautiful, and potentially destructive.</p>
<p>- What's up Lisa? You are still thinking about that experiment. - Little Lana said.</p>
<p>-It's something more complicated than that. - Lisa answered with some sadness. - It is possible that...</p>
<p>But her explanation was left unfinished by a sudden noise from the kitchen. Something had fallen, and then there were sobs, it was her mother. The girls did not remember the last time they had heard their mother cry like that. Instinctively, they all got up in unison and went to the kitchen where Rita was on the floor holding the telephone receiver, sobbing like a little girl. Lynn was the first to react, putting his arms around her trying to calm her down.</p>
<p>- Honey what's wrong with you? said Mr. Lynn, annoyed at the scene unfolding before her eyes.</p>
<p>"It's ... it's a miracle," Rita said trying to stifle her sobs.</p>
<p>- Miracle?</p>
<p>-They found my baby.</p>
<p>-Rita, do you mean that ...</p>
<p>-They found Lincoln. They found my baby. said Mrs. Loud, sobbing even louder.</p>
<p>Those words had a different effect on each of the girls around her. Leni was the first to cry and hug her mother when she heard her words. It had been her, the one who since she was little shared the same frustrations as her mother, she had been in his support to continue in the search. She was his partner handing out posters, asking strangers, answering search calls, and even traveling with her to different states when someone claimed to have seen him. No one was happier than her at the time.</p>
<p>Lori and Luna seemed to share a common emotion, complete disbelief. It could be said that they unlike Leni had given up hope of finding their little brother for a long time. Lori in particular only thought that Lincoln's existence had been a source of enormous sadness and frustration for her parents.</p>
<p>Luan and Lynn were very young when the baby Lincoln was lost, so they did not have great memories of the matter. Even so, with the passing of time they had seen how her mother struggled every day to find her. Luan was more than Lynn amused by the news, having a little brother to test her numerous routines seemed the best. As for Lynn, she didn't know what to make of the whole thing.</p>
<p>Lucy did not seem to show great emotions in response to the news, it seemed a bit annoying to have to share her home with another human but still, deep down, she was happy that her mother's prayers had finally been answered. .</p>
<p>As for the other little girls, they did not quite understand what wasto happening. They knew Lincoln only from stories his mother told them.</p>
<p>In all this exchange Lisa was the only one who had not left her seat, she kept looking at the waffles on her plate, now cold and tasteless.</p>
<p>-Wait a moment, that means I have a lost brother. Super! -said Lana.</p>
<p>- * Ugh * The new guy sure will get his lice on me. - Lola said.</p>
<p>- Mom, are you sure, I mean literally one hundred percent sure? - Lori said.</p>
<p>- Lori! How can you say that to mom? - Leni said angrily.</p>
<p>-Well forgive me for being the killjoy, but we must be sure before we give you hope.</p>
<p>-This good honey, you should not fight with your sister. - Rita said as she got up from the ground. - Nevada police said the boy they found matches his age and physical characteristics.</p>
<p>-I dont believe it. - Luna said - After so long ...</p>
<p>-We shouldn't do a DNA check. It could be another boy, maybe similar.</p>
<p>- Lori enough! - shouted Leni.</p>
<p>-Lisa, you know about those things, do you think he's the real Lincoln? - Luna said</p>
<p>At that moment all eyes fell on the little four-year-old genius sitting alone in the dining room.</p>
<p>-The police only make an announcement when the odds are high. Anyway, they must have already sent samples to a laboratory. But chances are good that ... it's actually him.</p>
<p>- Hurray! I will have another spectator. - said a funny Luan.</p>
<p>Luan hugged Lynn and began to dance with her, amusing the spectators and lowering the solemnity of the moment.</p>
<p>- When will she come, Rita? - Asked Mr. Loud, who until then had not spoken.</p>
<p>"The detective said he would be here in three days."</p>
<p>-We must prepare a room for him, girls once you return home we will clean the old closet at the end of the hall. - said Mr. Lynn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curtains were opened, it was a beautiful day. The sun was in its maximum splendor, in the middle of a blue sky that seemed to extend towards eternity. He could see that there was no cloud that could tell him the direction of the wind or its intensity, but that didn't matter because he was in a hospital.</p>
<p>She was in a bed of white sheets, wearing pajamas of the same color, in a room of the same color, at that moment she could not help wondering the strange correlation between white and hospitals, give the feeling of cleanliness perhaps? Well it was easy to tell when something white was dirty so it was easy to clean it. Yes, it made sense. So why was it causing him so much discomfort? "The color white makes you a perfect white." The unexpected joke made him giggle.</p>
<p>Maybe he just hated hospitals, they made him feel worthless. Just being there prostrate helplessly while your body recovered on its own, in addition to being surrounded by strangers poking and playing hard, the whole situation was quite frustrating for him. He was used to dealing with his problems on his own, without the intervention of others. I just needed a plan, a good plan and everything was fixed. But there was no plan that could regain what he had lost.</p>
<p>- Are you okay, Lincoln?</p>
<p>Again I pay attention to his interlocutor. Captain Fey was sitting in an aluminum chair next to her bed. She seemed quite concerned, in fact, it was the first time I had seen her that way. That that tough captain who had caused her so much trouble during her training looked that way still seemed comical to her.</p>
<p>I try to remember what they were talking about, oh yes, now supposedly he had a family and not a family like any other but one of ten sisters, a father and a mother who waited for him with open arms. A dream come true for an eleven-year-old orphan. Happy news even for someone like him, tired of the constant struggle for his survival.</p>
<p>It all seemed too good to be true. He had learned that a reward was always accompanied by a price, in his case that price was just a "small" order. Now that person was waiting patiently for your response to this offer.</p>
<p>- Did I ever have a choice, Captain? -asked Lincoln</p>
<p>The sudden question caught her off guard. She stopped looking at him and looked at the window, perhaps trying to find the right words to answer him, the only thing that was left. I take a long breath and look him in the eye once more.</p>
<p>-In our line of work, we cannot question our orders. Or else hell breaks loose between us, didn't the battlefield teach you that? Fey said giving him a warm smile.</p>
<p>Of course she had learned it, at the cost of suffering and loss, but she had learned it. The creed of every soldier came to mind "never question orders." Maybe a normal person who had lived a peaceful and ordinary life wouldn't understand it, but when you start to doubtGoing on the battlefield means you already have one foot in the grave, I had seen it so many times that it was no longer funny. Sure, it was logical, but this situation was different from everything he had faced and that made him doubt. The captain got up from her chair and went to the window.</p>
<p>-Lincoln, Unit 01 has died with us, only you and me are left. We owe it to the fallen to fulfill one last mission. They would expect nothing less from us.</p>
<p>She clenched her fists and bit her lip, those words were the last straw. "We owe it to the fallen", they just wanted to survive and return to a normal life like any child. What the hell did they care about the mission, what the hell did they care about the nation they served. None of that matters when you're dead. At that moment he was about to explode, to get up from that bed that had him prostrate and to tell his truths to that authority figure in front of him. But something stopped him, deep down he knew that would not change anything since she, like him, were screwed enough to accept that mission and worse.</p>
<p>He had bitten himself too hard, a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth until it fell and formed little splatters on that neat hospital sheet. He was composed at last, and his will surrendered to his fate, just as it had so many times.</p>
<p>-Of course I understand, but exposing civilians, I mean exposing my family to this.</p>
<p>-That's precisely why we chose you Lincoln. Blame it on fate, but you are perfect for this mission and you know it.</p>
<p>-If they worry so much, put them in a protection program or something.</p>
<p>- Putting a family under military tutelage just to make sure would be dangerous. Can you imagine what public opinion would say if one of your sisters spoke? The risk is too high.</p>
<p>-So they're only worried about what the newspapers say, they really don't give a damn if ...</p>
<p>- Sergeant Loud!</p>
<p>He was cold for a moment, that was the Captain he feared and respected in front of him. I silence his criticism for the moment, there was no point in resisting because deep down he knew that one way or another he would have to fulfill his destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>